marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Crank
|gender = Male |title = |affiliation = Ryhno's Gang |tv series = Iron Fist *''Heart of the Dragon'' *''Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance'' *''War Without End'' |actor = Sky Lakota-Lynch |status = In Custody}} Crank is a member of Ryhno's Gang. He was present with Ryhno when the gang found an injured Danny Rand and tried to ransom him to the Golden Tigers. Crank would become Davos' most loyal disciple, killing Ryhno for his diloyalty, and later murdering BB before being defeated by Colleen Wing. Biography Ryhno's Gang Crank was a member of Ryhno's Gang, and went to check on Ho, the leader of the Golden Tigers, who wanted to make peace between the gangs in New York. Going to the Golden Tiger's nightclub, Crank learned that Ho and his men had been killed by a guy with a glowing fist, and nobody knew he would replace him. Crank returned to Ryhno with the news, and that there was no deal for now. Iron Fist: 1.05: Heart of the Dragon Alliance with Davos Ho's killer greeted the gang, showing off his power in awe to Ryhno, and made an alliance to help him. Davos told the gang to come to Eden Towers where they would be given food, supplies, and taught martial arts to fight their enemies. Upon going to the location, Davos warmly welcomed them, with Davos telling Crank and the crew to refer to him as Shifu, or the Immortal Iron Fist. Using the skills he learned from the Order of the Crane Mother, Davos trained the gang over the next few weeks. He taught Crank and the group to be warriors, teaching them to be deadly precise, and to be ready if Danny Rand returned to steal back the Iron Fist power from Davos.Iron Fist: 2.08: Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance After BB aided Joy Meachum in the theft of the copper bowl, Davos became angered at his betrayal and assisted that the gang found him. Crank was successful in finding BB at the Bayard Community Center, talking to him before talking to Davos. He was ordered to bring him back to him, but Crank was fearful due there being crews of Yangsi Gonshi and Golden Tigers. Loyalty to Davos Crank went with Davos and the gang to apologize to hotel manager Henry Yip for the previous threats against him. Davos ordered Ryhno to bow to Yip and apologize to the hotel manager's confusion. Davos told Yip that he would provide protection for free, but made him promise that he would be a good man that rejected corruption. Davos questioned him, but Yip's response that he didn't want to be involved with criminals, angered him. Crank and the crew witnessed the murder of Yip, with Ryhno protesting that he was telling the truth. Ryhno told Davos that the gang was out, but Crank slit his throat before he could finish for his disloyalty. Crank then preceded to recite the Order of the Crane Mother's teachings to show his loyalty, with Davos bowing his head alongside him. Davos then told the group that they were loyal since they believed in his teachings, as Crank and the crew left the bodies behind. Killing BB Crank and the group proceeded to confront BB on his betrayal to Shifu, with them holding the latter in a circle in a parking lot. BB told the crew that Shifu's teachings had been wrong and that Ryhno was somebody that had their backs since the beginning, but now he was dead. BB went to Crank for reasoning, telling that they could get out of this and that the neighborhoods needed leaders. Crank agreed that Chinatown didn't need martyrs but immediately stabbed BB in the stomach, stating that Shifu is their leader, not BB. Crank then proceeded to stab BB repeatedly until Colleen Wing came looking for the latter. Crank ordered the disciples to fight and kill Wing but was dispatched due to her being more excelled in martial arts. Colleen went to BB's body, only find that he passed due to blood loss, screaming for someone to call an ambulance. Crank got from the ground, mocking BB to Wing that he "got his", and stated that she was next. Crank came at Wing with his knife but was disarmed and defeated as the rest of the group got from their injuries. Wing then told the group that she knows what it's like to lost and angry, but when you turn on your family, you have nothing. Detective Misty Knight arrived with the police, and Crank and the others were arrested on site.Iron Fist: 2.09: War Without End Personality Crank was low-level criminal who was lost and angry of the violence in Chinatown, and was a close friend with BB. When Davos showed himself to the gang, Crank was in awe of the power he had, and like the others, wanted to learn how to use it. Crank became loyal and dedicated to Davos' teachings, and would become a faithful disciple as time went on. When Ryhno showed his disloyalty to Davos, Crank killed him with no remorse and recited the Crane Mother's teachings in front of the group. Crank became ruthless and apathetic, killing BB, and mocking his death to Colleen Wing upon being defeated by her. Abilities *'Martial Artist': Crank and Ryhno's gang were trained by Davos to the teaching of the Order of the Crane Mother, becoming expert martial artists. Crank's skills would further improve, as he was able to kill Ryhno with little effort and surprise BB with his knife. Equipment *'Knife': Crank carries a small pocket knife that he uses to slash Ryhno's throat and to stab former gang member BB. He would later try to attack Colleen Wing with it but was quickly disarmed, and defeated by the latter. Facilities *'Ryhno's Gang Hideout': Crank stayed with Ryhno and the gang at their hideout to stay away from the Golden Tigers, but this would change after meeting Davos. *'Eden Towers': Crank and the gang would go the Eden Towers as told by Davos, where they found food and supplies to stay. Crank was taught martial arts and would train regularly to hone in his skills. Relationships Allies *Ryhno's Gang **Hex **Torx *Davos - Trainer Enemies *Danny Rand *Ryhno † - Former Leader and Victim *BB † - Former Friend and Victim *Colleen Wing *New York City Police Department **Misty Knight Behind the Scenes *Tony Sre was a stunt double for Sky Lakota-Lynch in the role of Crank. Gallery IF205-B.png IF205-C.png DavosGreetsHenryYip.png DavosEnsuresFollowersLoyalty.png MeachumDavosWuCrank.jpg References Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Ryhno's Gang Members Category:Villains